Being The One
by puiwaihin
Summary: The One, Yulaw, has failed to murder his last remaining alternate in another universe. He lands in a prison colony and declares himself top dog, ready to climb back to the top. But Raiden has a few words to say to him. [ONE-shot]


**Copyright Information and Disclaimer:** _This is an original work of fanfiction. The characters used in this story are the creations of the writers and actors who portrayed them. Additionally, the initial scene and the dialog are a description of events from the end of the movie titled, The One, written by Glenn Morgan and James Wong. The character of Yulaw was portrayed by the actor Jet Li (李連杰). The character Raiden was created by the creators of the Mortal Kombat line of video games, and portrayed by actor Christopher Lambert in the first Mortal Kombat movie. Lambert also portrayed the character Connor Macleod of the Highlander movie series, also used in this story. No infringement of copyright is intended by the creation and publication of this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Being The One<strong>

* * *

><p>His first thought was that he was in agony. Then he felt his body knitting together. He had just traveled through a wormhole. Stygian Prison Planet, Hades Universe. That's where he was. The worst part of the bottom of the universe.<p>

But he would climb to the top. He was Yulaw.

A few nameless nobodies gathered around him. Their grayed tattered clothing, doubtless taken from other prisoners sent here, and their dirty faces which framed lifeless eyes, spoke volumes about them. Volumes that weren't worth reading.

"Fresh fish," one of them jeered. Another square-jawed prisoner looked at Yulaw appraisingly and snickered, "You've got a pretty mouth."

Yulaw stood on the arrival platform, just below a pyramid leading up to a pad for transport vehicles to land. At the top sat the local "king of the hill". And it was just that, a tiny hill. But, the short Asian martial artist would climb it, conquer it, and from there keep climbing until he had his chance. He would be the One.

Ignoring them, he began his ascent. "I am Yulaw! I am nobody's bitch. _You_ are _**mine**_," he declared boldly, his mouth twisted in a sneer. Already he felt his strength returning. A weaker man would still be in agony, easy prey for the convicts. Not Yulaw. He gestured towards the worthless peons around him, dismissing the lot with a shake of his head. "I don't need to know you," then he gestured towards the criminals up at the top, letting them know the message was for them as well. "You only need to know **me**. I will be the One!"

One of the many denizens of the prison chose then to strike at him, attacking from the side. Yulaw contemptuously blocked the attack and struck him back, knocking the fool backwards. Yulaw continued his climb towards the top, turning just long enough to send a flurry of kicks and punches at the convicts who dared to oppose him, making them crash backwards two at a time, tumbling back to the bottom. Where they belonged.

He reached the top to face the toughest convicts in the area. He dispatched them all with a quick series of punches and spinning kicks that had them falling over each other and down the stairs leading down from the platform. They were only tough because he, Yulaw, had not been there yet.

Now the battle was on. With the established leadership down, there was a mad scramble to see who would be the one remaining at the top, and who could wipe that cocky grin from the newcomer Chinaman. But Yulaw continued his onslaught, knocking the convicts backwards as fast as they could climb to the top. With his strength returning, he smashed a pair of unlucky challengers through the air to land far below. He could keep this up all day. There were not enough of them in the entire colony to drag him down.

Seeing the mayhem the new prisoner was causing, a transport flew towards the landing site. It circled around, the crew seeing Yulaw tear all comers apart.

Lightning flashed in the sky and there was a sudden boom of thunder, the sound of which startled the entire crowd of convicts. Even Yulaw flinched away from the sound. Quick as a flash of lightning, suddenly there was a man standing twenty yards away from the arrival platform, where there had been no one before.

When the man appeared, the transport quickly sped away.

Yulaw immediately realized this newcomer was different from the others. The man's clothes were not just clean, they were the purest white, except for a vivid blue vest that extended down from his shoulders and narrowing as it flowed down below his waist. His eyes were obscured by a broad-rimmed straw hat that tilted downward, as if in humility. No prisoner here could remain here long and keep his clothing spotless. No prisoner here would last even a moment if they lowered their gaze the way this man did. Yet here was a man with what looked like dress robes that were as white as snow and the other convicts scattered at his approach.

But that was not the only thing about the man that caught Yulaw's notice. The man had a presence to him. It was similar to those moments when he was in close proximity to a copy of himself from another universe, a tangible sensation that buzzed with familiarity. But this was somehow even more intense. Another double?

"You will be the one," came the man's voice, which spoke in a low hush that carried like a soft roar. "I don't think so," he said, and a peal of thunder rolled across the sky as if in response to his words.

Yulaw gave the newcomer a cocky look. "I will be the strongest power in all the known universes. And **you** will be the next to fall." He had beaten many versions of himself. Whoever this was, this would be no different.

"What an arrogant pronouncement," the man said as he walked solemnly up the transport landing pad Yulaw had just conquered, "for someone who doesn't even know what he will be the One of."

When the man in white robes and blue vest reached the pinnacle, Yulaw wasted no time striking out at him with a quickly thrown punch. To his amazement, though, the man disappeared in a flash of electricity. He appeared instantly behind him in yet another flash of energy. It was impossible! Yet the man had done it.

Now the man whispered into his ear as he walked just behind Yulaw. "You've learned that if you kill a copy of yourself from a parallel universe that you grow stronger. That's a secret few beings in all the multiverse know," the man paused before adding, "But you are not the _only_ one who knows this."

Yulaw pivoted to face the strange man. Curiosity got the better of him. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I am Raiden," the man said simply. "God of Thunder."

"You call yourself a god, but say that _**I**_ am arrogant?" Yulaw retorted.

Raiden chuckled. "There are thousands of universes out there. Millions, maybe even more. In some I don't exist. In others I lived a mortal life," the man said calmly. "But in the universe where this world is called Earthrealm, I am a god."

Yulaw's face contorted. Thousands of universes? Millions? To become the One would be impossible if that were true. "You lie!" He formed his hands into fists and took his fighting stance, one fist leading just ahead of the other. "Let's see what kind of a god you are. And if you bleed as much as you talk."

And with that, the short Chinese martial artist attacked the white haired Thunder God, throwing punches and launching kicks with incredible speed and power that would be impossible for a normal human. But Raiden was an ancient master, and an immortal. He easily blocked each strike with just one hand. He jumped deftly over an attempt to sweep his legs and landed with perfect balance. Yulaw continued attacking, but without effect. How could another have such speed, strength, and power?

"Enough!" Raiden yelled and struck the warrior with an open palm strike to the chest, too fast for his opponent to react. Yulaw flew across the platform to land violently on his back. He got up, but slowly, rubbing the spot on his sternum where the Thunder God had struck him.

"You are well trained in martial skills, that is good. But that will not be enough," Raiden lectured. "You have entered a world where the _rules_ are different, Yulaw," Raiden chided him. "You think you have things figured out, but you are just acting like a child." Raiden teleported over to Yulaw's side once again.

Still smarting from the blow to his chest, Yulaw grimaced. Whoever this was, Thunder God or not, he had power. And he clearly knew something. "Then tell me about these... rules."

Raiden nodded. "You are no simple mortal. Not like them," Raiden gestured towards the convicts. "But with your power comes responsibility. You must not use your power so openly," Raiden said, gesturing to the body of one of the convicts Yulaw had slain. "This is less of a rule than simple wisdom, defy it at your own peril." Raiden said shrugging his shoulders. "But the other rules you **must** remember to abide."

The Thunder God turned away from Yulaw, looking up into the sky. "The first, is that battles between immortals are individual. Once combat has begun, nobody may interfere."

Yulaw looked down at the man he had killed. He noticed that the man had been clutching a knife in his hand when he died. The fool hadn't even been able to scratch him. But he was Yulaw, not some nobody. He could do more than just scratch with a weapon in hand. He carefully bent down to pick the blade up. Raiden, apparently, had not noticed. Good, he would have surprise on his side.

"The second rule is that of sanctuary. Wherever there is holy land you must not do battle," Raiden continued, turning back to face Yulaw once again. "That, may be the only peace you know in life after today."

"And the last rule is the most important. You have learned that when you kill yourself in another universe, the strength of that soul flows into you, and all other copies of yourself on the same branch of the multiversal tree. But you are not the only one like yourself. There are—"

With lightning fast speed, Yulaw rammed his knife home, striking Raiden deep in the chest. His hands came away bloody, and the reddish liquid quickly spread over the white of Raiden's robes. The Thunder God fell to his knees and then slumped over. Some god.

Yulaw stood over Raiden with a grin on his face. "I am not the only One _now_... but I will be." He watched the light fade from the man's eyes.

Then he turned around to face the on-looking crowd of convicts. He pumped both of his fists in the air, inhaling deeply before shouting out, "I am Yulaw! And I am your new god!"

There was a crackle of electricity behind him. Yulaw spun around to see to his shock that Raiden's crumpled form transformed into energy, before the body reformed from the electricity. Raiden was once again standing in front of him, only now there was anger there. "Fool!" Raiden cursed in disgust.

Yulaw was shocked. Literally. With a bolt of lightning from an offended Thunder God.

Yulaw went to his knees in pain, unable to withstand the massive current being poured into him. The pain was as bad as when he was transported between universes. He felt as if his body were about to explode when...suddenly...the attack stopped. Yulaw was left gasping, kneeling at the feet of the old man in white.

"As I was saying," Raiden said, electricity flashing from his eyes once more. "You are not the only one like yourself. When you kill yourself in another universe, you get the power. But not when you kill another immortal."

"Immortal?" Yulaw gasped out.

"Like you, I have traveled to other universes where I exist. Even more than you have. And do you know what secret I learned from a copy of me, an immortal named Connor Macleod?"

Yulaw rose slowly to his feet. The pain from the burst of lightning was just beginning to pass, but he was still weak.

"What was that?" he asked. If the old fool wanted reveal all his secrets, why not let him?

Raiden drew a katana blade from the _saya _at his belt. Yulaw's eyes went wide.

"I learned," Raiden said, "How to kill another immortal and take their power for myself, along with the most important rule of all: There can be only One. And that will not be you."

The katana flashed.

-_Fatality_-


End file.
